The Dance
by Ky'atia Archive
Summary: A FredGeorge twincest oneshot. The twins are hiding their feelings for each other until they are assigned to dance together in a contest! Now, how do they tell not only each other, but the rest of the world? Edited and reposted Previously on under Ky'atia


Title: The Dance  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Slashy-ness and Twincest

Disclaimer: I did not come up with the character names (except Mme. Isabelle) or the places. However, the plot line and situations are mine!

"What do you mean? I... I can't be partnered with him!"  
"Look, you have to understand, there weren't enough girls that signed up for the contest, so we signed you up with him. He is your brother, after all, so we didn't think it would be as awkward for you," McGonagall explained as best as she could.  
"He is my _twin_, Professor," George said in a cry of desperation, "Don't you think that it would be all the more weird for us? Bloody hell... It's like... twincest!"  
She scoffed and replied firmly, "Don't be ridiculous, George. It isn't as if you are sleeping with him! Both of you signed the contract and you will participate. Surely you have no romantic feelings for him."  
He shifted uncomfortably. That was definitely not something he would admit to McGonagall! His feelings for his twin had grown so much in the last two years. He had decided long ago to hide his feelings away. It just wasn't fair to Fred to have to carry it with him that his twin was in love with him.  
"Of course not, Professor," George said a little too hesitantly. McGonagall looked at him strangely before brushing it off, thinking that he was just a little freaked out by the question.  
"Then there should be no problem. I expect you to be at practice at 6:30 sharp. Bring Fred, too," the teacher said before stalking off to find the other contestants.  
"Bloody hell... Why me and Fred?"

Fred paced back and forth across his and George's prefect dorm that was adorned in red and gold tapestries and moving pictures of Quidditch. George had gone down to get their dance partners, and he was hoping to get the person he had recently figured out to be his soul mate... and it scared the hell out of him. There was absolutely no way that this could be looked upon as normal. Granted, he'd had a relationship with Oliver in fifth year, but it hadn't gone the way he wanted, and it was the only time he had ever been with a guy. He had to admit he did adore it while it lasted, but their relationship couldn't work out…  
Now, of course, he'd gotten over Oliver… for the most part… and had long since turned his affections on another person. The red head would do just about anything to be with the one he loved. Sure, they saw each other all the time, but it wasn't enough for him; just to act as normal brothers was torture.  
That train of thought was swiftly derailed when George entered their room with a bit of parchment in his hand. "Can you believe it, mate?" he asked, seemingly angry, "We got partnered with each other... What were they thinking? It's twincest!"  
Fred laughed and said, "Oh, sod off, George! It is not!"  
"McGonagall said the same thing..."  
"Yeah, so? She is right. It's just a dance contest; honestly!"  
He looked at Fred in disbelief. He couldn't really feel that way about him... could he? No. He would not allow himself to be caught up in false hope. "You do realize that you are thinking like a teacher, don't you?"  
A look of horror spread over the twin's face. "NO!" he cried as he ran into the bathroom to wash his mouth out. George was rolling in laughter at the sight of his twin's face when he poured the mouthwash into his mouth. He had secretly added a drop of Veritaserum to it! Needless to say, he would be telling all of his innermost secrets to George.  
He came out of the bathroom with an idiotic grin on his face and collapsed onto his bed giggling like a girl. "Hehehe... guess what..."  
George could barely contain his laughter as he crossed the room and sat next to his twin. "What?"  
"I love you," he said, reaching up to twirl the other boy's hair.  
George's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "You what?" he whispered, his voice failing him.  
"I love you. I want to be with you forever... as more than just your brother, you know? I want to be your lover. Is it wrong to feel that way?" he asked.  
"I... umm... I..." Why couldn't he say it? This was what he had wanted for so long.  
... wasn't it? He did feel exactly the same way; it was just hard to put into words. Of course, he did have his doubts. Better not to think about them right now. Besides, who really decides what is right and wrong?  
"Do you? Please say you don't think it is really wrong. I want you to be mine. ...You hate me now don't you?"  
"No! I could never hate you!" George said, holding his twin tightly to him.  
"But you don't feel the same way, do you?"  
"...What if I did?"  
"Then I would be the happiest man alive," Fred replied sincerely.  
"I know the perfect song to answer your question..." He said and went over to his desk and got out a muggle CD player.  
"Colin gave this to me. It plays music when you push this button. Listen."  
Fred put the headphones over his ears and listened.

_"...All your doubt and heartache,  
You can leave the past behind.  
I'm the answer to the questions  
That are weighing on your mind.  
I'll be waiting for you  
Here with open arms  
To give you love like you have never known before.  
I can give you more..."_

_  
_"Really!" Fred asked happily.  
"Yes."  
Fred pulled him down to the bed and kissed him fiercely, shocking George at first, but after a few seconds, he relaxed and kissed him back.  
Since only a drop of the Veritaserum was added to the potion, it wore off quickly. At that moment, Fred realized exactly what he just told his brother and what they were doing. He pushed away from his counterpart in sheer terror.  
"Ahh! I am SO sorry! It'll never happen again. Forgive me!" he said in a panic, starting to run from the room. George caught his hand and pulled him back to him.  
"Didn't you hear a word of what I said?"  
"...Honestly, I can only remember what I said to you... and I am sorry. I never wanted you to know. Let me guess, you hate me, and now you'll act weird around me, right?" Fred asked, sullen.  
"Oh, sod off! I certainly do not hate you; and I, for one, won't be acting weird around you. Don't you think that would be a little odd, considering that I feel exactly the same as you do."  
Fred's dark eyes widened as he slowly began to realize what his brother was saying to him. At his twin's questioning eyes, George nodded and leaned down to meet his lips.  
"Mum will kill us, you realize," Fred said against his lips.  
"I don't care what she or anyone else thinks... I love you." Later that night, at dance practice...  
"Now, you will each be assigned one of five ballroom dances randomly: The waltz, the tango, the rumba, the Nocturne, or the Charleston. Got it? Madame Isabelle has so generously offered to teach each couple individually," McGonagall said.  
"I am Madame Isabelle; I don't expect many of you know me," a tall, slim, blonde woman began in a French accent. "I am the dance instructor at Hogwarts. Let's see... Fred and George Weasley, you are the first couple. _allez viens_."  
She led them into a large room, the southern wall covered in mirrors and barres. "You are... the only same-sex couple here, _non_?"  
"Yeah, by some odd twist, there weren't enough girls, so we got stuck together," George replied, seemingly annoyed with the whole thing.  
"_C'est la vie_. Well, I suppose you will have to deal with it. You will do just fine. Professor McGonagall gave me a list of the assignments. It seems that you two are to do the waltz. It is perhaps the easiest of all the dances, so you are in luck. Well, what are you standing there for! You, on the left, you are...?"  
"Fred."  
"And I'm George."  
"_Tres bien_. George, you get to be the female in this operation, so hol-"  
Fred burst out interrupted her in hysterical laughter while George started arguing about how he was _not_ going to be a female under any circumstances.  
"Plus," George added, preparing to get bitch slapped, "Fred's the one who gets it up the ass!"  
"WHAT!" Fred demanded as he lunged towards his new lover, fully ready to pull his hair out.  
"Boys, boys. Calm down!" she yelled loudly. They stopped ringing each other's necks long enough to hear the words 'expelled from the school' so they decided enough was enough.  
"You are so dead when we get back to the dorms!" he muttered softly enough just so Fred could hear.  
"Let's get started," Mme. Isabelle said.

"What the hell did you have to go on saying that for! You _know_ that it is you who likes it like that!"  
"Excuse me, but I don't think so, little brother," George said, messing his hair up.  
"Little? We're twins!" Fred replied, exasperated combing his hair back into its usual style.  
"I am officially older by 23 and a half seconds!" he pointed out.  
"As if you gained all of the knowledge in the world in those 23 seconds! I think not." Fred replied in annoyed tone.  
"Don't forget the half second!"  
He scoffed. His brother was impossible! But honestly, did Mme. Isabelle really need to know that fact about him? No, definitely not. How even George knew was beyond him! He'd never told anyone, much less been with anyone long enough for them to know... unless Oliver told him. But surely he wouldn't... would he?  
"If I may ask," Fred said, "how did you know that about me? And _why_ in God's name would you tell Mme. Isabelle that?"  
"... I was just joking. I didn't really know that. For that matter, have you even been with a guy to know?"  
"... I'm not going to lie to you... but you weren't supposed to find out about that."  
George's face fell at the newfound news. He wanted to be Fred's first.  
"So... who was it?"  
"Oliver. It happened in 5th year when I started having feelings for you. Remember, we'd had a fight earlier and we didn't want to sit together. Oliver sat with me on the train and it just kind of went from there. I wanted to block out how I felt, you know. It isn't normal; even in the wizarding world," he said timidly.  
"So you two shagged?"  
"Yes; but only twice, and--"  
"Twice!" George asked weakly. This was not happening to him! "How could you not have told me?"   
"For Heaven sakes, mate! Do you honestly think I could just come up to you and say 'Oliver Wood came down on me and I let him!'? I couldn't! Especially not when I was going through all of that shit with my feelings for you."  
"I guess... I guess you're right," George said, looking down to the floor.  
"Look, it happened two years ago. Don't worry about it. He's gone now. I was happy with him while it lasted, yes, but now… Now my heart belongs to you," Fred said, cupping his chin and bringing it up so they were looking each other in the eye.  
"Really?" he asked, his voice full of hope.  
"Yes," his twin said, pressing his lips to him, gently at first, but soon turning to a fervent kiss beyond either of their dreams.

They continued worshipping each other secretly for the two months while the dance training took place. As careful as they were, they knew someone would eventually find out. So, what were they to do? Tell everyone themselves, of course! At least, that was what Fred thought.  
"Are you mad? Tell everyone! And how exactly do you plan on doing that; walking in the Great Hall and kissing each other while we dance?" George demanded.  
"You know, that's not such a bad idea. It would be a way to tell everyone at once and not have some wildfire gossip spread, or at least, a bit less gossip ... anyway, the only thing is that Mum will be there. Percy, Bill, Charlie and Dad, also. Bill won't care, you know. He's really good with things like this. He'd probably even come to our wedding!"  
George shot up out of bed. "Wedding!"  
Fred blushed and said softly, "I... I was just saying 'if,' you know. Heh..."  
He chuckled softly, "Is that a proposal?"  
"What if it was?"  
George thought about it for a moment before looking his twin in the eyes and replying with a huge grin on his face, "Then I guess I'd have to be the happiest man on Earth."

"So, class, this is what you have trained for! I know you will do well. Fred, George, you are up first!" Mme. Isabelle said. _"Bonne chance!"_  
They walked out onto the wooden dance floor, drawing a gasp from the entity of the room as they noticed that the twins' fingers were laced together. Most of the room brushed it off as them just playing around, but Molly Weasley saw right through it. "Bloody blazes..." she said in shock as they held each other tightly as they danced, exchanging small kisses as one of her boys (she never could tell them apart) twirled the other one. They really were quite beautiful dancers, but not with each other! It was a scandal! _Her_ twin boys, together?  
After their dance, Fred courageously bent down on one knee and pulled a dark velvet box from his robes.  
"Will you marry me, George?"  
A silent tear fell from their twin cheeks as he accepted, fully willing to face everyone, even his mother, as long as his true love would be by his side forever; come what may.

_So, did you love it? Hate it? Tell me! __Merci! You + Review Sequel (If anyone wants one.) BTW, NO! This story is NOT supposed to be good! LOL! It has a prequel, "Entr'acte." So, go read it! Also, for those of you who read this before, you will notice that I changed a few things to fit the other stories better (just a few lines, nothing plot altering at all!)._

_The song clip is from True Vibe's song "I Can Give You More." They wrote it; I am not affiliated with them in any way._


End file.
